


囚徒

by Dorothy1551



Category: Prisoners - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothy1551/pseuds/Dorothy1551
Summary: 我不会起名，这大概是上一篇提到的两人的第一炮。pwp预警！！！！慎入！！！





	囚徒

要知道Loki将Dover从酒吧抠出来的时候，腰间是别着枪的。失去女儿的父亲上一秒失去理智般推着警探进了空无一人的小巷，下一秒迎着破碎光线的双眼中的恼怒烫伤了被他抵在墙面上的警官。Loki几乎是被他拎了起来，脚尖甚甚挨着地面。

“操，操，你发什么疯？？”  
“不，操你（fuck you）。”

Loki瞬间愣住后不解地望向Dover的双眼，他想做的只是确认Dover的精神状况是否值得他直接将人揍晕拖回警局或拖回家里。而Dover向上天发誓了不知道多少遍：他见过世界上最美的眼睛，属于这个警探用他透澈淡蓝的眸子不经意露出无辜的某一瞬间。Loki精致的背头由于最近忙于查案，没来得及打理地坠下几缕，替警官轻颤着。Dover的突然接近令Loki赶忙后仰，急匆匆撞到坚硬的石墙惊呼一声。

Dover嫌他太吵，咬上Loki缓慢开合的嘴唇。如果Loki的唇角没被咬出血的话，那算做一个绝对热辣的，足以挑起情欲的吻。拜托，Loki在男孩之家做卧底至少六年，他当然知道这些都意味着什么。

“你欠我一条命。”

Dover充满酒气地在Loki耳边咬清楚了每一个字节，Loki带着脏字地嚷嚷着拿皮鞋尖踢上Dover的小腿。后者趁乱摸到警探别在身后的手枪，顶在Loki的下颚，蹂躏着裂开小口子的唇肉。警探又羞又恼。

“把枪放下，我就说这一遍。”  
“操你。”

Dover将枪甩到一边。

Loki委屈地红着鼻尖，被这位父亲气笑了。他被Dover转过身子压在墙上，解开皮带的声音在小巷中格外响亮。裤子也就脱了一半，Dover就并不想等待地手指沾着唾液划过警探的腰窝，探进股沟。Loki随着动作身子一僵，被指节强行进入的疼痛惹得他像豹子那样低吟。他尽力放松自己夹紧的屁股，至少让这场性爱不那么像一场强奸。

警探的腿部线条过于好看了，Dover一边揉按他的会阴一边刮蹭着大腿内侧的软肉。Loki接受着他没完没了的亲吻后，才反应过来过久没有性爱经历的自己，小兄弟翘得老高也不能说服自己，如此草草润滑的屁股能容纳Dover的阴茎。

Dover还是进来了，操的Loki张大了被他吸的红肿的嘴唇却发不出任何声音。但仔细听还是能捕捉到他又痛又爽的嘶鸣。Dover没轻没重地扣着警探的腰将性器顶到了最里，Loki大声地骂着，穴肉却不停地裹缠着开始抽送的阴茎，像是一种讨好般的邀请。

就好像警探就应该被这样踮着脚尖被按着操到汁水四溅。Loki双手撑着墙，脸被顶撞得蹭着粗糙的墙面一定蹭破了小块的皮。Dover喘着粗气抬手扇了一巴掌在挺翘的屁股上，Loki立即夹紧了屁股被羞辱般咽下几声哭腔。

“啊..操，你轻点。”  
“我以为你很擅长这个。”  
“至少比你擅长。”

Dover很明显地被激怒了，大开大合的操弄令Loki塌下腰支撑不起身子。龟头开始恶劣地反复碾过前列腺的位置，Loki爽的顾不及已经开始红肿穴口。他漂亮的眼睛微微上翻着，身体透着层红色。当然Dover看不见这些，他只是用自己的胡子蹭着警探的后颈，抬起Loki小幅度抽搐的的腿拽着人回到了面对他的姿势。Dover托起Loki 的臀部，将臀瓣分得更开，结合处完全暴露在空气当中。

Loki浪叫着骑在Dover的阴茎上将自己交代得干干净净。Dover还没完事，他完全不在意Loki高潮过后绵软的叫骂，他只是架着人停留在空中，从里到外地操着到现在嘴还不那么干净的警官。Dover 的臂力惊人，Loki讨好般却又不知检点地伸出舌尖吮着对方下唇时，唯一能想到的只有这个。

接下来的记忆对Loki来说有些模糊了，Dover抓住他的头发啃咬脖颈。没完没了地将阴茎塞进他的屁股，并灌了他一肚子精液。Loki蹙眉想起了不太愉快的经历，眉间的褶皱被瞬间抚平。

「你就是个穿着警服欠操的婊子。」

“你很漂亮。”

这两个声音几乎是同时，但Loki明白Dover的声音此时能够盖过一切。

fin.


End file.
